


Shock

by StormyBear30



Series: Emotions [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris's life changes drastically at the opening of an email sent to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

Kris's phone started ringing at almost the same time that he opened the email alert that had been sent to him. He didn't answer it, he couldn't if he tried because his entire body felt nothing but numb. Tears burnt his eyes but they refused to fall due to that same numbness that surrounded him. His mind seemed to be the only thing working properly as he tried to figure out how he had become one of those people he had only ever read about or seen on TV. He continued to sit there, for how long he wasn't sure as he played over every incident that may have led to the betrayal that played out before him in vibrant color and yet he was still unable to muster the strength to do much more than continue to stare at the pictures in front of him. The numbness disappeared at the familiar ringtone of the man who had just shattered him as a pain so severe shot through him and took his breath away. His breath continued to hold as the ringing echoed loudly around him only to expel in a painful whoosh as his legs no longer could hold him and he crashed to the floor. A wail of heartbreak expelled from his throat as the harshness of the situation finally wormed its way into his broken heart. In that instant the wails increased, the tears that had refused to come earlier began splashing down his face as quick as a raging river.

“Kris…baby…oh shit” Kris heard someone call his name, a blurry face appearing before him due to the tears still clinging to his eyes. Blinking quickly he found the concerned face of Adam’s best friend staring back at him. There was nothing but silence between them for what felt like forever, proving to Kris that the pictures he had seen before were actually real because for as long as he had known Brad Bell he had never been at a loss for words about anything. 

“Why?” Kris asked the one question that he knew neither one of them could answer but he wanted an answer anyway. 

“I don’t know” Brad replied so quietly that Kris almost didn’t hear him. “The only person who can tell you that is Adam and he’s been trying to reach you for the last several hours” Several hours, Kris hadn’t realized it been that long but as he glanced up and saw the darkness through the living room window he knew it had to be true. “Well I would like to think that you’re not answering your phone because your screen is pretty much destroyed but I don’t think that’s the only reason is it?” He shrugged as he held up the phone with the shattered screen. Kris couldn’t remember if he had dropped it after opening the email or if he had thrown it at what he saw inside it but either way the phone was destroyed. 

“No…” Kris replied roughly, his throat heavy and sore from the pain lodged there. 

“Kris I know what you saw looks bad but maybe if you talk to him he can explain” Brad said, looking so conflicted that Kris couldn’t help but reach out and touch his cheek because he hated to see the normally vibrate man looking anything less. 

“I can’t” He told him as he attempted to get up but the pain in his heart bursting forward so quick and so hard the he fell back down again. “Why?” He yelled as loud as he could despite the pain in his throat as he lost himself in the support of Brad’s arms. The tears came so hard and so fast that he could hardly keep his breath and yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop them. He felt as if he was in a dream like state as reality began to weave in and out around him and then thankfully he felt nothing. 

Kris didn’t know where he was for several moments as he opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by darkness, but then he heard Brad’s angered voice coming from somewhere around him and the reality hit him once again. “He doesn’t want to talk to you and I can’t fucking blame him” He heard Brad try to speak in a low voice, but due to the silence of the room Kris heard it very clearly. “You can explain” His voice got louder and due to the clicking going on behind him Kris could tell he was pacing in agitation. “There are pictures of you getting your dick sucked in the alley of some club by your ex-boyfriend…there really is no explanation needed” Brad sounded offended and pissed on Kris’s behalf and although he was Adam’s best friend it made him feel less alone. “I’m taking his side because you fucked up Adam. How could you do this to him? HIM…the man that you told me was your soul mate…the man of your dreams…the one that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with” Hearing those words brought the reality crashing over him once again but that time instead of tears he found a burning bile rising up his already painful throat. “Fuck Kris…” He heard Brad call out after him but he didn’t stop as he raced to the kitchen sink and emptied out the contents of his stomach. “Easy…rinse” He heard Brad speak softly, his hand rubbing a soothing circle over his back as he handed him a glass of water. Kris did what was asked of him, the water rinsing the disgusting taste in his mouth yet only to have his stomach roll once again when he attempted a second sip. “Come on baby let’s get you to lay down for a bit” Kris wanted to fight him but his mind and his body felt weightless and so he allowed Brad to do whatever he wanted to do. 

“It’s real?” He questioned even though he knew it was as he was lead down the hallway towards the bedroom. 

“It’s real” Brad replied with tears in his own eyes as he helped Kris lay down in the bed he shared with the man who had betrayed him and broken his heart into a hundred million pieces. “I know you don’t want to speak to him right now but you are going to have to eventually” 

Kris did know that he would have to speak to Adam eventually but not right then, right then all he wanted to do was close his eyes and forget that the man that he loved, the man who had promised to love and take care of him until the end of time had cheated on him with the man he had been with before they had gotten together. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind of everything and anything that pertained to Adam and allowed sleep to overtake him. 

The end…for now.


End file.
